castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Orbs
Animal Orbs, also called pets by many players, are creatures found throughout the game that provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers will float next to the player and provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked Animal Orbs. When you start a game as another character, all the Animal Orbs will remain unlocked. Once you've touched them and unlocked them, you can simply exit to the World Map instead of finishing off the entire level. There are 29 Animal Orbs in the game. (Including DLC) To view where the Animal Orbs are ranked in the Remastered versions of the game, visit the Animal Orb Tiers page. Animal Orbs [[Beholder|'Beholder']] * Effect: 'Magic +2 (Xbox 360/PS3), Magic +4 (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Full Moon. With the Cardinal Animal Orb, move towards the second shack during the massive Stove Face fight. Cardinal will then move towards the shack and reveal the Key Sword weapon. Exit out of the level and head out to Blacksmith. At Blacksmith, go in the Animal Ark and towards the far left of the building, you will see a door locked. Hit the door with the recently unlocked Key Sword and the door will unlock. Enter the door and Beholder will be at the room with nothing in it. * 'Required: '''Cardinal and the Key Sword. [[BiPolar Bear|'BiPolar Bear]] * Effect: 'Mauls enemies and bosses with 8% of their total health left and mauls Players and allies with 11 HP or less. Makes no hesitation to outright kill the owner if health is critically low enough. BiPolar Bear can also Poison, Shock, Freeze, Ignite, or Critical Strike, depending on the Weapon effect. * '''Location: 'Snow World. Play through the level to the end. Using the Horn, an item found before entering Snow World, near the Horn sign at the cave entrance leading to the Ice Castle level and BiPolar Bear will appear. * 'Required: '''Horn. [[Bitey Bat|'Bitey Bat]] * Effect: 'Hovers over the head of an enemy at random and holds the enemy in place, while slightly damaging the enemy. The attack is useful for starting up juggles. Bitey Bat can also Poison, Shock, Freeze, Ignite, or Critical Strike, depending on the weapon effect. * '''Location: 'Pipistrello's Cave. Defeat Pipistrello. Pipistrello will then shrink in size, turning into Bitey Bat. * 'Required: '''Defeat Pipistrello. [[Burly Bear|'Burly Bear]] * Effect: 'Strength +2 (Xbox 360/PS3), Strength +3 (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Tall Grass Field. Right before climbing up the rock wall leading to the Frost King and Cyclops cutscene, there will be a cleverly disguised cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. Using the Sandwich item, later found in the game, remove the boulder, and enter the cave. Near the entrance, there will be a cracked wall. Using 3 Bombs, items that can be bought before entering Tall Grass Field or if playing as Conehead, Royal Guard, or Gray Knight, use their Magic Projectile or Air Projectile, to destroy the cracked wall. After doing so, enter the open wall and move to the right, Burly Bear will be there. * 'Required: '''Sandwich and 2 Bombs. [[Cardinal|'Cardinal]] * Effect: 'Brings you five hidden items (besides the Thief Sword because it is a potentially common drop and can be unlocked forcefully) on different levels. The Thief Sword in Forest Entrance, Boomerang in Thieves' Forest, Pointy Sword in Industrial Castle, Fishing Rod in Marsh, and Key Sword in Full Moon. * '''Hidden Effect: '''Increases the player's Magic by +2 (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: '''Industrial Castle. * '''Required: '''Defeat the Beefy Brute to obtain it. [[Chicken|'Chicken]] * Effect: 'Strength +1, Defense +1, Agility +1. * '''Location: 'Medusa's Lair. Located at the near beginning of the level. There will be a dig spot. Using the Shovel, an item found before Medusa's Lair, dig up the spot and Chicken will emerge out of it. * 'Required: 'Shovel. [[Dragonhead|'''Dragonhead]] * Effect: '''Periodically shoots fireballs at enemies. * '''Location: ** Xbox 360: 'Comes in the Necromantic Pack DLC. ** '''PS3: 'Insane Store. It can be purchased for 5,500 '''gold. ** PC/Remastered: Insane Store. It can be purchased for 1,100 gold. [[Frogglet|'Frogglet']] * Effect: 'Picks up items with his tongue and places them underneath him. Items can still disappear in his grasp. * '''Location: 'Marsh. In the graveyard, right under a mausoleum, there will be a dig spot. Using the Shovel, an item found before Marsh, dig up the spot and Frogglet will emerge out of it. * 'Required: '''Shovel. ' Giraffey * Effect: 'Increases XP gain by 10% (+1.1x). * '''Location: 'Desert. Play through the later midpoint of the level. There will be a dig spot. Using the Shovel, an item found in the level itself, dig up the spot and Giraffey will emerge out of it. * 'Required: '''Shovel. [[Golden Whale|'Golden Whale]] * Effect: 'Drops 1 'gold '''every 30 seconds. * '''Location: ** Xbox 360: 'Purchase BattleBlock Theater. Gain 1 achievement in BattleBlock Theater to unlock the Golden Whale, after starting up Castle Crashers again, of course. ** '''PS3: '''Comes in the Can't Stop Crying Pack DLC. ** '''PC: '''Purchase BattleBlock Theater, then immediately start up Castle Crashers after doing so. ** '''Remastered: 'Church Store (Insane Mode). It can be purchased for 750 '''gold. [[Hawkster|'Hawkster']] * Effect: 'Attacks enemies recently on the ground and will recover fruit from any enemy that is killed if he sees them killed, barring very specific circumstances that prevent Hawkster from retrieving fruit. It can only have one piece of fruit at a time. If multiple enemies die or get down to the ground at once, Hawkster will randomly pick which enemy to peck at. If playing a multiplayer game, your allies can receive the fruit from Hawkster by running into the fruit before Hawkster flies towards you. All pecks do 1 damage, which earns you XP with each peck. Hawkster can also Poison, Shock, Freeze, Ignite, or Critical Strike, depending on the weapon effect. * '''Location: 'Tall Grass Field. Located at the near beginning of the level, after fighting the first group of enemies. There will be a hut with the Horn sign. Using the Horn, an item found much later into the game, near the Horn sign at the hut and Hawkster will slowly appear. * 'Required: '''Horn. [[Install Ball|'Install Ball]] * Effect: 'Periodically shoots enemies with a purple-colored plasma ball. * '''Location: 'Alien Ship. During the countdown phase of the level, there should be somewhat hard to see doorway. Enter it and Install Ball can be found at the right side of this little room. [[Meowburt|'''Meowburt]] * Effect: 'Agility +3 (Xbox 360/PS3), Agility +4 (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Parade. After completing the Parade level or start up the Cyclops' Cave level, exit out of the cave entrance from the very start of the Cyclops' Cave level and Meowburt will be there outside of the cave entrance. [[Monkeyface|'''Monkeyface]] * Effect: 'Increases the enemies' chance to drop food, gold, and weapons. * '''Location: 'Church Store. Monkeyface is replaced by the Golden Whale Animal Orb in Castle Crashers Remastered on Insane Mode. ** 'XBLA/PS3: '''Can be purchased for 750 'gold. ** PC/Remastered:''' Can be purchased for 325 '''gold. [[Mr. Buddy|'Mr. Buddy']] * Effect: 'Allows you to dig faster. * '''Location: 'Home Castle. In the very first room of the game, dubbed Barracks, there is a dig spot at the far left of the area. Using the Shovel, an item found later in the game, dig up the spot and Mr. Buddy will emerge out of it. * 'Required: '''Shovel. [[Owlet|'Owlet]] * Effect: 'Finds fruit hidden in trees. In addition to this, strange locations where Owlet's ability still triggers. The following locations where Owlet's ability happens are in Forest Entrance, Thieves' Forest, Tall Grass Field, Flowery Field, Cyclops' Fortress, Lava World, Desert, Marsh, Full Moon, and Snow World. * '''Location: '''Forest Entrance. Before entering the Thieves' Forest level, there will be musical notes playing near the bushes. Move behind the bushes and Owlet will be there. 'Pazzo * Effect: 'When a buried item is on screen, Pazzo will hover over above the dig spot and scratch at the ground where the item is. Pazzo's shadow will reveal the general dig spot area, once Pazzo detects a dig spot. You can utilize this with the Shovel to help aid in gathering somewhat hard to find weapons that can be found, even without the use of Pazzo. * '''Hidden Effect: '''Increases the player's Defense by +2 (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Snow Store. Pazzo is replaced by the Ninja Claw in Castle Crashers Remastered on Insane Mode. ** 'XBLA/PS3: '''Can be purchased for 750 [[Gold|'gold]]. ** PC/Remastered:''' Can be purchased for 455 '''gold. Pelter * Effect: '''Periodically shoots snowballs at enemies. * '''Location: ** Xbox 360: 'Comes in the King Pack DLC. ** '''PS3: 'Insane Store. It can be purchased for 5,500 '''gold. ** PC/Remastered: Insane Store. It can be purchased for 1,100 gold. [[Piggy|'Piggy']] * Effect: 'Increases the amount of health you regain from the food you pick up, barring the popcorn in Corn Boss. 2x more health from fruit, the food items in Wedding Crash, Lava World, and the candies in Snow World. As well as 1.5x more health from turkeys and burgers, with the latter also found in Lava World. * '''Location: 'Swamp Village Store. Piggy is replaced by the Buffalo Mace in Castle Crashers Remastered on Insane Mode. ** 'Xbox 360/PS3: '''Can be purchased for 585 'gold. ** PC/Remastered: '''Can be purchased for 290 '''gold. Rammy * Effect: 'Periodically knocks down enemies by ramming into them. It can also be used to hit enemies by direct contact with Rammy, which has the same effect of knocking down an enemy. Rammy can also Poison, Shock, Freeze, Ignite, or Critical Strike, depending on the weapon effect. * '''Location: 'Tall Grass Field. * 'Required: '''Defeat the Bear Boss to obtain it. [[Scratchpaw|'Scratchpaw]] * Effect: '+1 Strength, +2 Agility (Xbox 360/PS3), +2 Strength, +2 Agility (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Sand Castle Interior. As soon as the level starts, there will be a cracked wall. Using 2 Bombs, items that can be bought before entering Sand Castle Interior or if playing as Conehead, Royal Guard, or Gray Knight, use their Magic Projectile or Air Projectile, to destroy the wall. After doing so, enter the open wall and move to the far right, Scratchpaw will be there. * 'Required: '''2 Bombs. [[Seahorse|'Seahorse]] * Effect: 'Allows you to move through water at the same speed as moving through regular terrain. * '''Hidden Effect: '''Increases the player's Agility by +2 (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Thieves' Forest. Out in the open by the river. Very hard to miss. [[Sherbert|'''Sherbert]] * Effect: '''Allows you to jump higher. * '''Location: Animal Ark. Move to the far left, where the door is located at. Use the Magic Jump or a combo that can elevate the player to reach Sherbert. [[Snailburt|'Snailburt']] * Effect: '+5 Defense, -5 Agility (Xbox 360/PS3), +5 Defense, -2 Agility (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Marsh. Similar to Seahorse, Snailburt is out in the open. Located at one of the huts later on in the level. Very hard to miss. [[Snoot|'''Snoot]] * Effect: '+2 Strength (Xbox 360/PS3), +4 Strength (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Cyclops' Fortress. At the second enclave, which is cracked. Using 2 Bombs, items that can be bought before entering Cyclops' Fortress or if playing as Conehead, Royal Guard, or Gray Knight, use their Magic Projectile or Air Projectile or, alternatively, bait the enemy Coneheads into bombing the wall for you, to destroy the wall. Snoot will be immediately revealed. * 'Required: '''2 Bombs. 'Spiny * Effect: '+2 Defense (Xbox 360/PS3), +4 Defense (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Volcano Store. Spiny is replaced by the Cardboard Tube in Castle Crashers Remastered on Insane Mode. ** 'XBLA/PS3: '''Can be purchased for 680 'gold. ** PC/Remastered:''' Can be purchased for 300 '''gold. Troll * Effect: '1% increase of health regeneration every 8 seconds. * '''Location: 'Thieves' Forest. During the midpoint of the level, there is a cracked wall with Troll peeking out of it. Using 3 Bombs, items that can be bought right after completing Thieves' Forest or if playing as Conehead, Royal Guard, or Gray Knight, use their Magic Projectile or Air Projectile, to destroy the wall. Troll will be revealed. Note: the Bomb placement is directly on the general area where Troll is floating at. * 'Required: '''3 Bombs. [[Yeti|'Yeti]] * Effect: 'Prevents the player from being frozen by ice-based attacks. Damage resistance to ice-based attacks. * '''Hidden Effect: '''Increases the player's Strength by +2 (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Snow World. Play through the end of the level. Before going up the hill leading to the cave entrance of the Ice Castle level, the Yeti can be found behind the shack with the smoking chimney and side window lights on. [[Zebra|'''Zebra]] * 'Effect: '''Finds fruit in grass patches 100% of the time, bar Splash Attack. Effect only extends to the player, so only the player with Zebra can get fruit in grass patches every single time. The following locations where Zebra's effect happens are in Home Castle, Blacksmith, Barbarian War, Forest Entrance, Thieves' Forest, Thieves' Store, Marsh, and Swamp Village Store. * '''Hidden Effect: '''Increases the player's Magic and Agility by +2 each (PC/Remastered). * '''Location: 'Desert Chase. Near the end of the level, there will be a Saracen on a Camel with Zebra. Pursue the Saracen and kill him before he escapes into the sandcastle. Fairly easy to obtain, since the Saracen isn't faster than the player(s) when he's on the Camel. * '''Required: '''Kill the Saracen riding the Camel. Trivia level.]] * There are a total of 29 Animal Orbs in all versions of the game. **However, only 28 are required to unlock the Animal Handler achievement. * Install Ball, Yeti, Chicken, and Golden Whale are the only Animal Orbs to appear in different The Behemoth titles; consequently, they're all cameos. * Every single stat-boosting Animal Orb, bar Chicken, was buffed in the PC version of Castle Crashers and Castle Crashers Remastered. * Cardinal, Pazzo, Seahorse, Yeti, and Zebra were given hidden stats that can only be viewed at the player's statistics in the PC version of Castle Crashers and Castle Crashers Remastered. * There is a trick in which two or more players hold the same pet at the same time. To do this, the players will have to do the following steps: *# Player 1 first gets the pet that the other players wish to clone. This can be done in a solo or multiplayer game. The player then exits the game. *# Player 2 proceeds to start up a solo game themselves. Player 2 selects the pet that Player 1 chose. If 3 (or 4) players are playing and all want to clone the pet, then Player 3 (and 4) repeats what Player 2 does. *# Finally, all players should come together to start up another multiplayer game. If done correctly, all players will now have the same pet. * There is another way to do the trick: *# Player 1 first gets the pet from the animal ark. *# Both players should go to the level where you get the pet and go to that spot. *# Player 2 gets the pet while Player 1 still has his/her pet. If there are more players, just repeat the level and get the pet for each player. *# Now both players should have the pet. * If you were to play a multiplayer game with a person who owns a pet that you don't, and you attempt to take one of their pets, an exclamation mark appears over the pet and it shakes, preventing you from getting it. See also * Weapons * Playable Characters * Animal Orb Tiers Category:Animal Orbs Category:Mechanics